The Lonely
by cold.december.night
Summary: "Dancing slowly in an empty room, Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in To take my heart again."


Disclaimer: Not mine, the characters or the song. The song is The Lonely by Christina Perri, I thought  
of Molly when I heard it and this idea would not get out of my head until I wrote it down. I know both  
characters are OOC but I needed a little romance tonight. :)

* * *

**The Lonely**

No one should have been at the morgue, not at the time at night. Except someone was, and that  
someone was singing quietly. Sherlock didn't like that there was someone there.  
Especially since he had gone through the trouble of sneaking in so he could be alone. As he walked  
closer he could hear this person singing.

_**2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed. **_

Sherlock listened closely, his feet were moving against his will toward the hauntingly beautiful voice.  
Something in the way she sang had the power to bring an unfeeling man to his knees. She sounded so sad, when  
he got to the door he stood there completely surprised .

_**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.  
Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.**_

In the middle of the morgue was Molly Hooper. She was dancing along with the words she sang.  
She had her eyes closed, she didn't see him leaning against the door frame. Sherlock couldn't help  
but feel surprised that Molly feel so deeply.

_**Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
But the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me til I fall asleep.**_

He had always taken her for granted and never thought twice of it. Her feelings never mattered to  
him before, how had he not seen how lonely she truly was? All those times he criticized her for the  
choices she made in men. Was she just trying to ease the pain with anyone? Was she settling with  
men like 'Jim'?

_**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.  
Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.**_

Sherlock continued to watch as Molly completely, and unknowingly, bared her beautiful soul to him.  
The man that he kept locked up deep inside, wanted to go over and comfort her. To show her she  
meant something to someone. Sherlock shook his head. Why did she impact him like this? Why was  
he breathing so heavily?

_**Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me and the lonely.**_

_**Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.**_

Molly stopped singing and dancing, she had her head bowed in the middle of the room. She put her  
hands over her face, shoulder's shaking. Sherlock decided right there that he needed to get away,  
especially when what he really wanted to do was go across the floor to embrace the lonely woman  
there. Sherlock turned to leave and stopped suddenly at the sound of Molly's voice.

"Sherlock?" He looked back at Molly, her face was bright red and wet from tears. He tried to pull  
his emotions back to their rooms and lock them away but they were tired of being repressed. In  
about ten steps Sherlock was across the floor and taking Molly in to his arms.

"What are you doing?" She gasped to surprised to move away, not that she would if she wanted to.  
It felt good being in Sherlock's arms. The detective didn't utter any words instead he leaned down  
and pressed his lips to her soft ones. Molly squeaked in surprise but regained her wits, she ran her  
hands up his arms and buried them into his hair.

Sherlock found that he was enjoying himself, he backed her into the frozen lockers and  
pressed his body against hers. Molly gave a small moan, and he loved the way the noise sounded.  
He wondered why other noises he could make her utter.

"Sherlock? SHERLOCK!" Sherlock sat up suddenly gasping for breath, he looked around and saw that  
John was staring at him oddly. There was a knowing smile plastered across the doctors face.  
Sherlock's heart was beating fast and there was sweat at his temples.

"Having a good dream?" John asked bringing the cup of coffee to his mouth and taking a sip. Sherlock  
glared at him before laying back down. He must have drifted off to sleep, but why was he dreaming about Molly?

"No" He grumbled and stared at the ceiling rubbing his face with his hands. John snorted from his place against  
the kitchen wall.

"That's not what I heard, the way you were moaning I figured it was a very good dream" Sherlock jumped  
up and went to stand by the window. John laughed, "Tell Molly I said "hi" next time you see her"

Sherlock turned to glare at John but he was already gone, how did the doctor know he dreamed about Molly.  
Sherlock went back and laid down on the couch. He had planned on going to St. Barts but maybe it wasn't  
such a good idea.

He thought about the feeling of her lips on his in the dream, he smiled and closed his eyes.  
I didn't hurt anyone to dream, right?


End file.
